My Turian Sweetheart
by Larien Surion
Summary: Miss Shepard has a relationship with a crew member.


My Turian Sweetheart

This is a Mass Effect fan-fiction, I don't own the game.

The time setting is shortly after the Collector Base in ME2, after blowing it up and telling the Elusive Man to take a hike.

The Shepard in this story is one I built for playing in the game, and the romance is the choice I made.

To say she was pretty would be stretching the truth just a little, but to say she was ugly would be a lie. Canie Shepard was just, well, Canie. Her red hair came in a somewhat messy cut that framed only her face, and she had violet eyes that could charm the pants off a Volus, if they wore pants somewhere under those suits. Her pale skin was the envy of some of the other girls that worked on the ship, but she tried not to notice. All in all, she wasn't that bad looking, for a human.

To make things a little difficult, though, was her lover. He _wasn't _human, nor a human-like species. And yet, they'd still found a way past the outward differences and had fallen in love while on the crazy suicide mission.

Canie made her way down to the main battery of the ship, where her sweetheart was trying to do some repairs.

The _Normandy_ had taken a few pretty bad hits, and was now limping its way back to Earth. While the pilot was doing alright with flying the poor wreck, some other crew members were at their wit's-end trying to repair hull fractures before they even attempted a Mass Relay jump.

Canie stopped for a moment at the Mass Effect core to see how the Quarian, Tali, was doing. When she saw that there had been no breaches into the engine and that Tali was working on helping repair a hull fracture to the lower deck, she continued on to the gun battery.

She approached the gun battery to see that it was in bad shape. The hull was bent, but not broken or cracked, and the gun itself was totaled. There would be no way to defend themselves if they were attacked.

Working off to the side fixing a small breach was a Turian male, about a head taller than Canie, wearing blue armor and with scar tissue on the right side of his face. He wore a targeting screen over the left eye, and his skin was a nice shade of pale milk chocolate. The Turian looked up as Canie stepped in.

"Morning, captain." he said politely. He finished with the welding torch and stood, putting the piece of equipment to rest on the slightly damaged console. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"At ease, Garrus." Canie smiled. "I was just wondering how you were doing?"

Garrus smiled in his Turian way. "I've been better." he admitted. "Though that was one hell of a way to tell the Elusive Man off."

"In a way, I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner." Canie said. She came closer to Garrus. "When do you think you'll have some free time?"

"I have some time free right now." Garrus said. He knew what Canie was hinting at, and he didn't mind. He'd fallen for her almost three years ago, back on the Citadel when they'd first met. Back when Canie had first become a Spectre. Raising his hand, he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Leaning close, his leathery lips touched her smooth, and they embraced each other.

Gentle kisses became fiercer, and Garrus gently tapped a key on the console to close the doors. His hands wound around his human girlfriend, and he knew she'd found the release for his armor. The two continued to kiss and lick each-other's faces and necks as they unclothed, well, mostly. Before long, Garrus had Canie up against his hips, holding her fiercely and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they loved each other.

The moment lasted only about fifteen minutes, but to them, it was eternity. Both parties lay across the floor, one with her skirt riding up and the other with his trousers around his Turian ankles. Slowly, they began to move, collecting themselves and their clothes.

Canie looked at Garrus, at the thin yet muscular features of the uniquely built Turian. The high collarbone created a natural neck shield, and his chest was broad, yet tapered quickly to the thin waist and the wide hips that defined his species. She couldn't help but wish that their love could actually produce something. But, perhaps when this war was over, she and Garrus would think of taking in a few children to call their own.

What was she thinking? They were both soldiers. There would never be time for a family, would there? If they did, it would have to be on the ship, and the _Normandy_ wasn't equipped to handle a little human or Turian running around. The idea made her smile, though.

Garrus seemed to be thinking the same thing as he pulled his shirt over. "Thinking of a family?" he asked, drawing her close.

"A little. I was thinking how Joker would react to a little Turian or human running all over his 'baby'."

Garrus smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea." he replied, kissing her.


End file.
